The Good Times, and the Bad Times
by OpalLynx
Summary: Andromeda has lost nearly everything in her life, and she's only seventeen. Can her family help her get back on her feet, or will she push them all away? (Short description, I will fix at a later time.)
1. England

Hello everyone, this is a new story that pretty much came from the top of my head. Unfortunately I was not able to get my beta to look over it before posting so I am sorry if it is a little rough around the edges. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, any mistakes are my own. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Olympians, only my OC's. No matter how much I would like to. They belong to J.K. Rowling and R. Riordan respectively.

* * *

**Chapter One,**

Andromeda Mirelle Malfoy-Jackson revelled in the time when life revolved around competing for attention against her cousin, her sister trying to join in but ending up most of the time simply bursting into gales of laughter. Her sister... If only it hadn't been her...

She snapped out of it when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. Immediately alert she unsheathed her twin katana with a flick her fingers and whirled to face the intruder. Nearly cutting off her brothers head in the process. Eyes wide, she twisted her arms causing the deadly blades to revert back into curling bracelets on the girls wrists.

"_What are you doing! I could have killed you!"_ She yelled in Latin, more worried than mad.

"Awe, I knew you wouldn't hurt me little sis" He said, though his voice faltered for a second and she knew he was lying by the look on his face.

She glared for a second before throwing her arms around him, face buried in his shoulder you could barely hear the whispered;

"I can't lose another sibling..."

He comforted her, slowly calming her down. When she had finally regained her composure they pulled away.

"Hecate want's you", he said. Referring to the Divine presence she had sensed outside the tent.

"Why?" She asked, hadn't she done enough for the gods? Lost enough?

He only shrugged.

Collecting herself she walked from her tent, the Roman and Greek hunters had joined forces during the war, now they were all camped at camp half-blood, they were to go to camp Jupiter tomorrow.

She inclined her head to the goddess, after all, she was three fourths goddess herself, she would not bow to someone who is near her equal. After, everything, she had been offered to be a goddess, but declined asking to stay with the hunters, in turn they ended up giving her three fourths the powers of a goddess, obviously annoyed they had been turned down again. She had been annoyed at first, but has given up being mad, there is nothing she could do.

"To what do I owe the... Pleasure, of this visit?" She asked snidely. She has had it with the gods, and did not put up with any other then Artemis, she was a hunter after all.

"I was asked to give you an opportunity" She glanced around. "May we speak inside?" She asked, gesturing to the tent.

I nodded and we quickly headed in, Percy if he was surprised to see us didn't show it, but I had a feeling he had been eavesdropping.

"This opportunity is one like no other, unlike quests it is more of a... job."

Andromeda looked at her skeptically.

"What type of 'job'"? She asked curtly.

"A teaching one." She held her hand up seeing as both Perseus and Andromeda were near speaking.

"For centuries I have blessed regular mortals, with the gift of magic, I kept them hidden from the gods for their own safety, over time they of course found out, but they for the most part accepted this. A little under a year ago, these witches and wizards were at war, the second wizarding war, if I am correct, although that has now ended, a descendant of mine who runs the school needs a new defence teacher, if only for a year. She has asked me to find a demigod willing, and Chiron seems to think you would be the ideal choice. Now, Will you help me?"

Percy who was openly gaping looked to his blank faced sister, but he could tell she was considering it, and he was hoping she would accept, she had been so closed off since what happened...

"I already know of these blessed mortals, my- My Mother was one, hence" She flicked her wrist and a wand appeared in her hand. Hecate's eyes widened, but she gave no other indication of shock. Percy already knew about her magic powers and was happy for an explanation after all these years.

"Where is this school?" She asked suddenly, wanting as much information as possible.

"In the United Kingdom..." She trailed off at their looks. Pursues looked incredulous, while Andromeda seemed to be reliving bad memories.

"Continue" She managed, snapping out of it.

"The school, Hogwarts-" She had to pause as Percy fell into fits of laughter, gasping for breath while Andromeda tried not to snigger.

Before the goddess could start again Andromeda interrupted.

"I know of Hogwarts, and I am assuming I will be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yes" replied Hecate, not bothering to be formal.

"Why should I accept?" She asked.

"You will not only be paid in drachma, but will gain connections in the wizarding world. I also believe there are a few people you may know attending the school. It is only for a year." She handed the girl a key.

"To get to the school say 'Portus' you will be transported directly there as well as anyone else holding the key, and anything you are holding. I hope you accept. The school year begins September first, you must arrive two weeks before that date." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a light fog behind, to fall gracefully to the forest floor.

Andromeda sighed. It was a good opportunity, but how was she to leave the hunters for so long?Looking annoyed, she grabbed her brothers hand and they both disappeared in a splash. Literally. They were now in front of the big house, scaring a young Apollo camper out of her wits.

"Sorry cousin!" Cried Andromeda as the girl raced off crying. She looked no older than five!

Andromeda grimaced, was that the age campers were being brought in these days?

She shook her head and walked into the Big House. Artemis was listening to a meeting between the camps. Constantly shifting forms and looking extremely annoyed. As Andromeda walked in everyone stopped talking and all except Artemis bowed their heads in respect. She rolled my eyes, but was used to it by now.

"May I please speak with you outside Milady?" She asked politely. Hiding her emotions behind a mask.

Artemis nodded. Shifting one last time to her Roman form and grimacing. Before following her gracefully out of the room. When they got outside Andromeda stood looking at the ground, refusing to speak. Artemis broke the silence.

"What is it my lieutenant?"She asked, voice like a worried mother.

Andromeda glanced up nervously. "I, ah, I was asked by Trivia to teach at a magical school..." She trailed off. Not looking down, but not meeting her mistress's eyes.

"And you accepted." Finished Artemis.

"The school's in the United Kingdom Milady. I will have to take time from the hunters to teach. It will only be for a year, but I'd like to explore the world I left." Meeting Artemis's eyes she saw only kindness.

"Very well, the Hunters and myself will miss you, but I believe this is for the best. You should say goodbye to Thalia, I don't believe she will take it as well." With this Artemis smirked, Thalia would be happy for her friend, of course, but how well could she take her leaving for a different continent?

"Goodbye." Said Artemis, surprising Andromeda with a hug. "You were always like a daughter to me." She said, walking off without giving a chance for reply.

A single tear slid down Andromeda's face, but she hid it from her brother. Now to find Thalia.

"I think that went well" Said a, only partly scorched Andromeda.

"I agree, I was expecting pine cone-head to demand you stay." Replied Percy, a mischievous look in his eyes. Thalia had in fact been fine with the idea, until Percy had told her the school was in England.

"Thalia is like a sister to me, and I her. England or not, she would support me." Said Andromeda, voice hard. She walked through the camp, heading to her tent to pack. Leaving Percy to scratch the back of his neck in confusion as to what he said wrong.

* * *

Thats chapter one. Please tell me what you think, the bonds between Percy and Andromeda are strong, but she has more in common with Thalia, I hope that was understood. If anyone has questions feel free to ask. Some may come later and I won't be able to answer, but I will reply. Thank you all for reading! Chapter two soon. For those of you who read War, do not worry, I am not abandoning it. Thank you everyone. ~Ly


	2. Children of the Sea

Hello everyone, thank you for your support! 100 visitors already! I'm astounded. Thank you, really. I wasn't planning on updating today, but as I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow I decided to update before I leave for you all.

Remember, any mistakes are my own, and feel free to point them out to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or anything relating to them. Only my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter Two,**

Andromeda stood in the Big House, duffel bag on the ground beside her. On her back were her twin katana, sharpened to perfection. Pacing around the pool table was Percy, accompanied by an impatient looking Direwolf. White fur ruffled anxiously. Andromeda was to leave soon, but Annabeth, Percy's Fiance, still had yet to show.

She looked around, Artemis had already said her goodbyes, Thalia too. And Chiron was here with them, in wheelchair form of course. Nico had also come to say goodbye, even if they had never been the closest of cousins. She finally gave up, deciding to Iris message her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, later.

"Percy, I must be going, you'll apologize to Annabeth for me, yes?" She asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, but shes going to be annoyed with you." He replied in a resigned voice.

She nodded her thanks. "Farewell Percy!"

Grabbing her duffel, and a chunk of her Direwolves scruff. She whispered 'Portus.' Instantly feeling a tugging behind her navel. Just before she was pulled away she felt her brother put a hand on her arm, pointing with the other towards the door, but it was too late. With a yell from Percy, they were both pulled away. Spinning and spinning, until they could not tell up from down.

It seemed to last forever, yet in no time at all they felt their feet touch solid ground. Percy instantly fell to his knees looking sick, and Andromeda only just managed to keep her footing, being three-quarters goddess the travel did not affect her, although she still didn't enjoy it. Her poor Direwolf fell to the ground whimpering, a few words from her owner calming her instantly. After helping Percy to his feet she looked around.

They had landed on the outskirts of a village, magical in nature if she was correct. In front of them stood a massive wrought iron gate, and through it she could see a strict looking woman, grey hair in a tight bun, emerald robes swishing as she walked. She was almost at the gate when they heard a coughing sound beside them. Turning the siblings came face to face with a very angry looking Annabeth.

"Ah... Hi wise-girl" Muttered Percy, scratching the back of his neck. Andromeda backed away slowly, not wanting to be anywhere near a angry Annabeth, even if it was only a Iris message. As Percy tried to calm his Fiance down, assuring her he'd be back in no time, the gates suddenly swung inward.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted, smiling tightly. Before Andromeda could reply she caught sight of Percy and the Iris message.

"hmm... My Grandmother said there would only be one coming." Looking at Andromeda questioningly, the girl was forced to reply.

"Ah, yes. This is my half-brother Perseus, he wasn't meant to come today." She said, pausing to glare at the boy who had turned and waved at his name.

"Perseus? So that would make you Lady Andromeda." She bowed her head.

"Ah, none of the formalities here, please. I must keep cover as a witch like yourself if you remember." She said this with a seriousness that was betrayed by the laughter in her eyes. This woman was at least three-times her age. To be treated as a better was quite amusing.

"Yes, of course. I am Minerva Mcgonagall, headmistress of the school, and also descendant of Hecate and Athena. How old are you then? If you don't mind me saying, you seem a little young for the job."

"Yes, I may look fifteen, but I am actually seventeen, turning eighteen this year. Seventeen is the legal adult age in magical society, yes?"

"Correct..." Nodded Mcgonagall.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, forcing the ageing witch to look away. When she looked back, Andromeda now looked her age. Her hair was slightly longer as well. Percy turned to look at his sister for a second, before shrugging and looking back to Annabeth.

"Do I qualify for the job now?" She asked, ignoring the laughter of her brother who had just said goodbye.

"Yes" Replied Mcgonagall, after a moment of silence. Clearly the witch had been away from the world of the gods for quite a while. Shaking herself she got over the shock of everything.

"I assume you would like to return to your girlfriend?" She asked, turning to Percy. There was laughter in her voice.

"Finance, and yes Ma'am..." He replied, bowing his head in embarrassment. He may be twenty-three, but he still acted like a child.

"I'll arrange another port-key back to America. Would you like to stay for the welcome feast?"

Percy looked up at the mention of a feast.

"I'll take that as a yes then" She said, laughing now.

"I'll first show you your quarters, Hecate has supplied you with everything you shall need while teaching here. Although I hear Aphrodite helped with the clothes, I would be careful if I were you." She finished, smirking as a groan admitted from Andromeda filled the silence. With that she turned on her heel, leading the two children of the sea towards a whole new world.

* * *

I'd ask you to guess what I quoted at the end there, but it's too easy. I didn't intentionally put that there though, I only realized after. Anyhow, off topic. Thank you all for reading. I love reviews, but please no hate, constructive criticism! I hope you all enjoyed chapter two, I should have chapter three up within the week. Thank you! ~Ly


	3. Pumpkin Juice

Here's chapter Three everyone! Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Sadly.

* * *

**Chapter Three,**

I sat in the great hall beside my brother, who was busy looking around for the food. Boys. I watched nervously as the hall began to fill with students. Some looked older than me! Looking at Mcgonagall I could tell she had purposely hidden this from me. I didn't know weather to be annoyed or impressed.

Still, I sat straight, I may be the youngest teacher, but I would not be intimidated. Then I saw my cousin. My mortal-wizard cousin. A cousin I had not seen since before my mother died. Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Speaking in fast paced Latin I informed my brother. Getting some odd looks from the rest of the teaching staff that I completely ignored. I was glad Percy understood Latin from his time in camp Jupiter. I could speak Greek yes, that does not mean I speak it well.

I knew I had to talk to Draco, but how, when, and where? I snapped my attention back to the headmistress as I heard her giving a speech. And just in time too.

"Please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Andromeda Jackson. With her, brother Perseus Jackson, staying only for the feast" I looked in Percy's direction and saw him wave before standing and nodding to the student body myself. I saw Draco studying me carefully and I knew I'd have to confront him. He seemed to remember me well.

Sitting down, Minerva finished her speech and before you could say 'Styx', food appeared on the table in front of us. I was impressed, but then I realized we had no way to sacrifice food to the gods. Percy seemed to have realized this too, because he, was glancing around in panic. Thankfully I caught Minerva's eye. She stood, plate in hand. And I motioned for my brother to follow before doing so myself.

We followed her to the back of the hall where she waved her wand and a fireplace appeared. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I may not need to sacrifice, no matter how much of a tradition it was, but Percy might not be as lucky. I whispered a quick sacrifice to Hecate before sitting down. Oblivious of the pointed stares sent my way. I would forsake the tradition the rest of my stay, but I felt it important to start off on a good note. I saw Minerva being questioned and through lip-reading I saw her explain it simply as a tradition, I almost smiled. The way she was skillfully avoiding the questions reminded me significantly of Annabeth. Whenever questioned about when her wedding would be of course.

I quickly finished eating and went to take a drink from the goblet in front of me, only to stop as Percy did a spit take. I tried not to burst out into laughter and instead questioned him. "Percy, are you upset your drink isn't blue?"

"No! It- What is it?! It tastes like pumpkins!" He cried, ignoring my jibe. I looked at him questioningly, pumpkins? "Really!" He cried, seeing my disbelieving look. At this I could not stop from laughing! For a twenty-three year old man, I swear he sounded like a five year old trying to convince their mom they hadn't stolen a cookie from the jar before dinner.

By now we had the entire head-tables attention as well as a eighth of the hall. Mainly the upper years. Between my laughing I managed to gasp out, "What- what is in the goblets?" Only to be stared at incredulously.

Finally Mcgonagall answered. "Pumpkin juice, it's a common drink in the United Kingdom."

I managed to stop laughing and addressed everyone listening. "Sorry for the interruption everyone! Perseus here's not accustomed to pumpkin juice it seems!" I said, still trying not to laugh, Percy was by now glaring at me as snickers rang out through the hall.

Soon enough the feast was over and I stood to leave, saying goodbye to my brother who was leaving now. After trying all the odd British deserts he seemed ready to get back to his Blue Pizza and cherry soda.

I manoeuvred gracefully around the many students. Some my height, some only half that. I was heading to my new quarters when I heard footsteps behind me. They were light and matched my own but as I purposely faltered I heart them, a faint echo. Spinning on my heel I came face to face with Draco. Who reeled back and nearly fell over in surprise.

For a few moments we stood staring at each other. Suddenly he pulled me into a hug, I was surprised, but quickly relaxed. We had been very close as children, and I had missed him terribly when I left. I had thought I would never see him again...

"Adi"

"Dray"

When we pulled apart I saw his eyes glistening. I couldn't believe he was real. When my Mother died it had been only me and my twin, Ocean, the only reason Draco had ever been able to see us was his, and our own mothers persistence. After she passed his Father completely abandoned us, we were deported to America where we were born, and sent to an orphanage. In time we left and went on to join the hunt, travel to camp Jupiter, meet Percy, fight in a war, a war that cost me my sister... I suddenly felt myself tearing up as well. She had sacrificed herself for me, saving my life. It gave me the strength to help Percy finish off Gaea, but in the end, the cost was too high.

At seeing me tear up Draco wiped the tears from my face. Startling me from the memories. He looked at me questioningly and I knew I'd have to explain.

"Ocean.. she..." I couldn't continue, but he seemed to understand. Together we sat on a nearby windowsill, mourning for my sister. A hero.

* * *

Bien... That was a sad ending, sorry everyone. You'll hear more about Oceans death in the next chapter. Just don't expect it to be happy. Please review, I love feedback, and thank you to everyone who reads this. 200+ visitors! Dios mío. Thank you! ~Ly


	4. Revelations

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter four, and I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review as I love feedback. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, and can not dream to be that brilliant of a writer._**

* * *

**Chapter Four,**

I stood in the front of the room as students filed in, it was only my luck that my first class happened to be the seventh years. Mixed with the eighth years, as supposedly they were re-taking their last year after the war interrupted it.

I smiled slightly, and nodded to Draco, who took a front seat. Almost all the seats were taken when someone I knew walked into the classroom.

"Luna?" I asked, disbelieving. Luna was one of the only hunters my own age when I joined, she had disappeared shortly after, but I could tell this was the same girl, only a lot older. She looked up and her name, her eyes widening when she saw me.

"Andromeda?"

She walked up to me and we hugged quickly. Me fixing her with a stare that told her she would have to explain where she'd been all this time and her smiling whimsically. She was the same old Luna.

I ignored the classes stares, and straightened my pale blonde hair, currently in a plait.

"Hello everyone, I'm Andromeda, and I'd prefer you call me Miss A. Or Andromeda, because as my brother would say, 'Professor makes me sound old'. I was asked to start with a simple subject most of you know, Bogart's. Apparently one managed to get into a empty trunk in the next classroom. Now follow me." Already I was walking out the door and I could hear the class following, so far so good. I was only worried after a war, facing one's worst fears would not go all too well.

"Now, we'll form a line, and everyone remembers the spell, yes? 'Riddikulus'. Say it with me, 'Riddikulus!' Very good." As the class formed a line I stepped to the back of the class, no matter the impression I made, I could not face my worst fears.

Soon the class was having fun turning their fears into laughs, but it quickly got out of control when a boy named 'Harry Potter' stepped up. It was obvious he was expecting something else as suddenly a cruel laughter filled the room. Soon people were screaming and I saw a man I recognized as 'Voldemort'. Walk towards Harry. He was saying something, but I could see no one was ready to step in, and Harry was already backing away.

Bracing myself, I ran, possibly unnaturally fast, in front of him. The Voldemort apparition, now facing me. Slowly began to morph into someone a lot younger, and a lot more feminine.

Standing before me was Lady Artemis.

"YOU ARE NOT A HUNTER! You failed your sister! You are nothing to me! You are no better than a lowly male!" She grabbed the circlet from my head and threw it to the floor, it landing with a resounding clang in the silent classroom.

Then the figure changed a second time, this time it was Percy, falling to his death as I fail to catch him. Annabeth yelling at me.

"I knew you could never be a real sister to me! You let Percy die! He's gone because of you!" She screamed, only to be killed later by a stray arrow when I failed to warn her in time. By now I had collapsed onto the floor.

Instantly the figure morphed again. This time it was my sister. Her death being replayed.

A dagger flew through the air, pulsing with dark energy. I was facing away, I couldn't see it. Suddenly Ocean jumped in it's path, saving me with not a second to spare. But it was not over. From her dieing form. She spoke.

"I thought we were a team Miri, you and me. I was wrong. You never cared for me. You let me down. Because of you I'm dead."

Suddenly she stopped, but I didn't look up. I sensed Draco and Luna in front of me. They both called out 'Riddikulus', and suddenly the classroom was silent. Soon they were both by my side, but I was unresponsive.

For years after the war I had fought with my contentiousness. I knew it was not my fault, that no one blamed me, but I couldn't help feeling that I could have done something. Slowly I had retreated into a shell, only brought out again by another near death disappearance of Percy. I would never be the same girl I used to, but I had learned to keep living. That Bogart brought all my fears back, and to life.

I heard the door open above my friends words. And soon I heard footsteps rushing down the hall towards the room. I glanced up slightly, trying to bring myself to terms with reality. I had faced Gaea, this was a simple Bogart!

Bracing myself, I let my friends haul me to my feet, just in time as Minerva Mcgonagall hurried through the door, followed shortly by a few Hufflepuff students. Taking one look at my hunched form she immediately rushed over.

"La- Dear! Are you alright!" Only just catching herself. I nodded stiffly, not wishing to talk about it. The shock was slowly wearing away, but I still felt as if my sister had only just died.

"Follow me" She said, turning on her heel so as not to take 'no' for an answer. I heard her tell a few students who asked I would be brought to the infirmary and I severely hoped it was only a cover. When we were out of ear-shot I had to ask, even if Draco and Luna were still with me, walking right next to me as if to catch me if I fell over. I was not going to. My momentary lapse of strength was gone. The goddess half of me helping me recover, if only my physical health, mentally I wasn't sure of.

"We aren't really going to the infirmary are we Minerva?" I asked, my voice must have betrayed my wryness as she laughed lightly.

"No, no! I have some nectar in my office, that should help." I breathed a sigh of relief, and could tell Luna was reassured, but Draco seemed only surprised. I realized belatedly he did not know of the godly world, but that realization turned to confusion at his surprise.

"What did you say Professor?" He asked. Minerva seemed to realize her own mistake.

"Ah, just a potion that will help her recover." She said. I was impressed at her quick thinking.

"No, you said Nectar, as in the drink of the gods." I stared at him, my mind not seeming to realize he shouldn't know this, but Minerva did.

"How do you know that Mister Malfoy?" She said, all of her 'strict headmistress' persona returning at once.

"I suspected it for quite some time, what with your name and all, but my own cousin. I suppose it makes sense..." He trailed off, leaving Minerva, Luna and I to only glance at each other in confusion. He seemed to notice this.

"Your all children or descendants of the gods." At our admittedly bad disbelieving looks he added. "Like me." I finally relaxed, although I had to say I did not see this coming.

"I believe we should have this conversation in the privacy of my office?" Said Mcgonagall, and I realized we had come upon a massive statue of a griffin. She whispered something to it and suddenly it hopped aside to admit us into a revolving staircase.

We were lead inside her office and she quickly conjured a multitude of chairs for us to sit on, I sat closest to the door. As we sat staring at each other I was quickly losing patience, I may be a third goddess, but I still had ADHD. I could see Luna from the corner of my eye also fidgeting, finally Mcgonagall spoke.

"I myself am a descendant of Athena and Hecate." She seemed to be trying to break the ice, so I followed suit.

"Ah, my father is Neptune, god of the seas." Instantly I regretted it. Draco turned and gaped at me and even Luna seemed shocked. Belatedly I remembered never having told her.

It was silent until Draco seemed to recover slightly.

"Decedent of Athena..." He muttered. Followed shortly by Luna's.

"Hunter of Artemis, and Dryad." Draco turned his attention to her, obviously not expecting that, but seemed to accept it fast.

"If we are going by titles as well as race, then I should add; Roman Lieutenant of Artemis, three quarter goddess." I hadn't wanted to reveal this to them, but I knew if I didn't someone else would. Looking around, my eyes met only shocked faces, this would take explaining.

* * *

**Thank you readers for being patient and reading this story, it means a lot. Chapter five is half done and I will try and get it up within the month, until then.. Check out my other story, At War With the Spy Inside. Edited by my brilliant Beta Arrow. I bid you all farewell! ~Ly**


End file.
